<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catra's Confession by SapphicaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864936">Catra's Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites'>SapphicaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions, One-Sided Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Requited Love, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra has something she needs to get off her chest, something she's only now just realised. She loves Adora. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catra's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one fateful morning that Catra came to her realisation. After all these years, it had finally made sense. She was in love with Adora. She hadn't realised why Adora betraying her for the rebellion had hurt so deep, why every time they fought had made her heart break a little more.</p><p>Even now, when she was one of the good guys, Catra still had felt like something had been missing between her and Adora. Now she knew what that was. It was love. The two of them had been so blind to see it, so torn because of their loyalties to their factions.</p><p>However, now they could actually act on their feelings, at least that was what Catra hoped. Because after all the pain and suffering she'd caused, she felt as though she didn't deserve Adora's kindness. She felt unworthy of such love and affection.</p><p>She was still amazed that Adora had even spared her life, after all that hurt, she'd given her a second chance. Perhaps she'd actually always loved her too and couldn't bring herself to finish her off. Catra now wanted to make good on that second chance.</p><p>After deciding she needed to tell Adora how she felt, Catra made her way through the halls of the castle, trying to imagine what she'd say to Adora. Everything she thought off came off as awkward or cliched. Adora deserved better than that.</p><p>She was She-Ra, Etheria's greatest hero and Catra... well, she was probably its greatest villain. Would people even approve of such a couple? So much worry... but Catra just had to go through with it. She didn't have much left to lose.</p><p>If Adora said no, or didn't want this... well, she'd move on. Perhaps she'd find love one day, maybe even with Scorpia. But she still felt guilty about what she'd put the poor princess through. If anything, she felt even more unsure if a relationship with Scorpia would work out.</p><p>Eventually, she arrived at her destination. The royal council chambers. She'd bumped into Bow on the way there and he'd told that Adora was in there. From what her ears could pick up, Adora was talking to Glimmer and Netossa, no doubt war-related.</p><p>Maybe this was a bad time. After all, if Adora was busy, Catra didn't want to disturb her. She knew how intense these meetings got. She shook her head in defiance. *No, I'm not gonna back up now. I'm either telling her now or never.*</p><p>Softly, she then knocked on the door. She gulped, feeling her heart beating a little faster. The hairs on the back of her neck started to stick up.</p><p>"Come in!" Glimmer's voice called out.</p><p>Catra opened the door saw the three women stood around the table in the centre of the room. They were looking at a hologram of a region on Etheria that Catra didn't recognise. Then again, she hadn't exactly travelled that much lately. All three then looked at her, Adora smiling.</p><p>God, even her smile was beautiful. Catra didn't deserve to have such a beautiful friend. But... she had to tell her. If anything to not die with regret one day.</p><p>"Catra! Good to see you," Adora greeted her, beaming with sunshine. "We were just finishing up this briefing."</p><p>"Ah that's good," Catra said, doing her best to put on a more confident persona. "I was wanting to chat with you about something... alone."</p><p>"Oh," Adora admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I mean I could talk about it now if you want."</p><p>"No, you look like you're busy with stuff," Catra insisted. "I mean, you are right?"</p><p>"Well..." Glimmer spoke up. "I don't think we need you for this last bit, Adora. You go hang out with Catra. We'll finish up here."</p><p>"You sure?" Catra asked. "I mean, I don't want to be dragging her away from something important."</p><p>"Positive," The Queen assured her. "Now get going."</p><p>As Catra left the room with Adora, Netossa leaned in. "Think she's finally gonna do it?"</p><p>"Yup, you saw the look in her eyes," Glimmer smirked. "I think today's the day she's gonna tell Adora how she feels."</p><p>"Well, it took them long enough," the blue-haired girl remarked.</p><p>Meanwhile, Catra was leading Adora through the halls of the castle. She hoped to lead her somewhere private. The last thing she wanted was to be confessing to Adora with people watching at them, gawping at her, mocking her. She wanted this to be... intimate.</p><p>Adora giggled, as Catra pulled her along. She was unaware of what Catra wanted to tell her, but she had faith in her. It was crazy to think they could be friends again, but stranger things had certainly happened to Adora since she claimed the power of She-Ra.</p><p>Eventually, Catra brought her out onto the rooftop gardens of the castle. This would do nicely for them. She came up here sometimes to just run amongst the grass and enjoy the sunshine, letting her embrace her inner cat a little more.</p><p>She sighed, taking a deep breath. Adora simply looked around, still curious as to why she was here. Did she already suspect something was up? Catra didn't know. She just kept reciting what she wanted to say, trying to come up with a confession that would work.</p><p>*Hey, Adora, I'm in love with you can we be girlfriends?* She tried. *No, no, damn it that's not gonna work. How about... Adora, I've realised something. I'm in love with you and I wanna be yours forever... no that sounds too cheesy.*</p><p>Soon, Catra had enough. She was just going to have to say whatever was in her heart, regardless of how bad it would probably sound. At least Adora would know how she felt.</p><p>She rested against the railing, waiting for Adora to approach her. As the blonde girl walked closer, Catra blushed a little. Adora was like an angel, and in her She-Ra form, a literal goddess. Those beautiful blue eyes, that warm inviting smile and that silky blonde hair.</p><p>Catra couldn't count the times in her dreams when she'd seen Adora in all her beauty. It was all so clear now. She and Adora were meant to be.</p><p>And that was just the confidence she needed to say how she truly felt for the woman she loved.</p><p>"So..." Adora wondered, leaning against the balcony with Catra, perched on the railing. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"</p><p>"To be honest..." Catra sighed. "I need to ask your opinion on something."</p><p>Adora raised her eyebrow. "Go on. What is it?"</p><p>"I've... I've been thinking about you a lot lately," Catra admitted. "How even after all I did back when I was with the Horde, you never gave up on me... you were my best friend... and yet, I realised that to me... you were the truest, purest soul in the world."</p><p>Adora blushed. "That's sweet of you to say."</p><p>"I'm not finished," Catra said.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Curling her tail into a knot for good luck, Catra then made her confession. "And I've come to realise that... if there was anyone in the world who I could truly love, more than a best friend, more than a partner, more than anyone else... it would be you, 'Dora."</p><p>Adora was taken aback. She blushed softly as Catra then softly held her hand. Catra's yellow and blue eyes stared at her, full of love.</p><p>"I... I love you, Adora," she finally said.</p><p>There was silence and then Catra started to worry a little. She couldn't read the expression on Adora's face. Was she upset? Happy? She couldn't tell. Had she said it wrong? Was this really a bad time? She started to really panic badly, but then she heard a giggle from Adora.</p><p>"Huh... what's... what's so funny?"</p><p>Adora laughed. "You... sorry, I know you mean it but... why did it take you so long?!"</p><p>"Wait what?!" Catra said, blushing now.</p><p>"Catra, I've known you've had a crush on me ever since you turned good," Adora said. "I... I just didn't want to pressure you about it. Because you needed to figure it out on your own."</p><p>"Oh..." Catra then looked down. "It was that obvious?"</p><p>Adora then reached forward, caressing Catra's cheek. The cat blushed, purring as Adora stroked her. She loved to be caressed like that. Being stroked and petted so softly was one of her many weaknesses, a weakness that Adora exploited so much.</p><p>"Yes, it was obvious, but that's okay," Adora whispered, bringing Catra closer. "Because... I feel the same way. I love you too, Catra. I will never, ever stop loving you back. You were my best friend... I couldn't just leave you."</p><p>As Catra's face was being held in Adora's hands, she started to cry. Adora loved her back. She really did love her back, this wasn't some dream. She felt as Adora's fingers then wiped the tears from her eyes, their faces being brought closer.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Adora whispered. "I'm here Catra... and I'm never letting go."</p><p>And then... Adora kissed Catra. Catra's eyes widened as Adora kept pressing her lips softly, actually kissing her. Then, they closed and she kissed Adora back. Finally, all the worries were gone and Catra finally had her Adora, to adore as much as she pleased.</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's note: </strong>Okay, I know it feels like all my She-Ra is just Catradora, but I promise I have more than just that in my archives. I just consider Catradora my main She-Ra ship that's all xD</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>